zootopias_wildehopps_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
My very own Easter Bunny
My very own Easter Bunny is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise It is Nick and Judy's first Easter as a married couple, and they enjoy it to the fullest. They do a charity event and visit their families. Also, this features more non-Disney appearances, primarily Lola Bunny from Looney Tunes and Bunnie Rabbot from Sonic the Hedgehog. Story With the end of Valentine's Day, the city of Zootopia was now turning its attention toward Valentine's Day. On the afternoon of Valentine's Day itself, store employees were already moving out the Valentine's merchandise and replacing it with stuff for Easter. Most obvious was all the bunny merchandise. On a quiet Saturday evening, Nick and Judy sat in their apartment, with the fox holding his beautiful, beloved bunny wife close. "It's almost Easter, cottontail," he said, tenderly stroking her ears. Judy smiled. "I love Easter. Such a beautiful holiday, and a day when we bunnies get lots of exposure," she said. Nick laughed. "And this year's Easter will be even more special, because, this year, I have my very own Easter bunny," he said with a delighted smile. Judy liked this. "Just you wait. You might just get a nice box of marshmallow candies from me," she said. Nick nodded. "Ok, but just make sure that they are all chicks, because I now feel sort of guilty about eating bunny candies," he said playfully. This caused Judy to laugh. "Oh, you jokester..." she said before kissing him. Nick returned the kiss and then some. After they broke it, Judy's cell phone rang. When she answered it, it was Chief Bogo. She was surprised. "Hello," she began. Bogo was glad that he had her attention. "Hello, Mrs. Wilde. I have a request for you. I know that that you are no longer a member of the ZPD, but would you and your husband be interested in participating in the annual ZPD Easter charity event, maybe even act as our Easter bunny this year?" he said Judy smiled as Bogo explained that the event was for poor Zootopians to bring their children out for a day of fun, and for the Easter bunny to pass out candy to them. She loved the idea. "I'd love to, sir, and maybe, just maybe, we can find a role for Nick in all of this," she said. Bogo liked the idea. "Great idea. Happy Easter, see you on Easter Sunday in the early afternoon," he said before hanging up. Judy nodded. "Goodbye," she said. Nick was happy. "Ah, time to add a new character to the festivities. I am proud to be the first Easter fox," he said. Judy wrapped her arms around him. "We should make up a whole story about this new scenario," she said. Nick had it. "Once, the evil sheep queen tried to ruin all the Easter fun for the city, but the lovely Easter bunny and her clever fox assistant, whom she later married, saved the day," he said. Judy smiled. "I love it, although it's just a retelling of what actually happened to us with an Easter theme," she said. Nick nodded. "And expect the biggest, best Easter basket in the history of Zootopia, with the biggest carrots and the sweetest chocolates," he said. Judy thought about it. "Nick, you are such a sweetheart," she said. Nick was content. He was looking forward to his first Easter with his very own Easter bunny. The days began to pass. Nick began putting together his Easter gear for the big day at the charity event, and also all the great stuff he had planned for her Easter basket. He knew that she would love all of it. The night before Easter sunday, the basket hidden in the closet, planning to get it when she fell asleep, Nick cuddled his wife. "Good night, my foxy bunny," he told her. Judy kissed him. "Good night, my darling sly fox," she said. Nick kissed her back, and then she laid down to sleep, her beautiful purple eyes closing. Once she was out, Nick carefully got up to get her basket. He was unaware that Judy had left him his surprise of marshmallow candies on the living room table for the morning. Easter Sunday dawned over Zootopia. It would be a beautiful day, one where Zootopian families all over the city passed out treats and spent time together, thankful that they all had one another, and that Spring was truly here. Nick and Judy woke up to the sound of their alarm clock. Nick held Judy close. "Good morning, Cottontail," he said. Judy smiled and kissed her husband. "Good morning, my magnificent fox," she replied. Nick then gestured to her basked. "For you, fluff," he said. Judy turned in that direction. She saw the Easter basket that he had put together for her. It was beautiful, filled with all her favorite treats. She got misty. "Oh Nick, you are the sweetest husband any female mammal could ever ask for!" she said, hugging him. Nick stroked her ears. She then looked up at him. "Go out to the living room. You have something too," she said. Nick nodded and did so. When he got there, he saw a couple of boxes of marshmallow chick treats. He smiled and turned to face Judy. "Happy? Not a bunny candy in sight," she said. Nick nodded. "Thanks. Well, let's get cleaned up and eat. We have the ZPD event today, the one where you play the Easter bunny," he said. Judy chuckled. "And you my loyal Easter fox," she said, excited. The two of them showered, then ate their cereal, relaxed a moment to have some treats, cleaned up and, when the time was right, they took off for the ZPD building. As they pulled up, they saw the families and their children already gathering. Nick smiled. "Happy Easter, my Easter lilly," he told Judy. Judy hugged him. "Let's do this," she said. As they got out of the car, Chief Bogo and Clawhauser approached them. "Ah, good, you're here. We have some Easter decorations for you to put on inside, along with the baskets of candy," Bogo said. Nick and Judy followed them in. A short time later, they came out, ready to go. Clawhauser acted as their announcer. He wore an Easter outfit of his own. "Hey kids! Look who is here! It's the Easter bunny, along with her new companion, the Easter fox!" he said, gesturing toward Nick and Judy. To much joy from the children, Nick and Judy began passing out the candies. They were so excited. When asked, Nick began telling his little story to them. It was a wonderful event. Before long, it was over. Chief Bogo looked at them. "Thank you two for coming out and being part of this. I will be sure to tell Mayor Bagheera Spottington and Assistant Mayor Callie Briggs how well it went. Have a happy Easter," he said. Judy saluted her former boss. "You two, sir. When you get home, tell Katrina and Jake hello and happy Easter for me," she said. Bogo nodded. "I will," he said. Judy then looked at Clawhauser. "Happy Easter, Benjamin. Tell Rebekah and Fuli hello for me," she said. Clawhauser saluted. Nick and Judy then went home to rest a bit before the dinner hour. Tonight, they would be attending the first Wilde/Hopps gathering over at her parents' home, which Robin and Marian Wilde, as well as Nick's paternal uncle and aunt and cousin Vixey would also be attending. When the time was right, they headed off. Parking, they headed up to the door and rang the bell. Moments later, the door was answered by two of Judy's sisters, 20-year old Lola and 17-year old Bunnie, who were more than thrilled to see them. "Nice to see you again, sis," Lola said to Judy. Bunnie nodded. "We've missed you two," she added. Nick and Judy entered and began greeting them. "Happy Easter!" everyone told them. A short time later, Robin, Marian, Nick's uncle and aunt, and Vixey also arrived. Vixey sweetly hugged Nick. "Hi, Nick! We have some marshmallow treats," she said. Everyone sat down at the dinner table to begin this most joyful of celebrations. "So, what did you two do today?" Bonnie Hopps asked Nick and Judy. Judy smiled. "We did a charity Easter event for the ZPD," she answered. Nick smiled excitedly. "I was also declared the first Easter fox," he said. Everyone got a good laugh out of this. It was looking to be the best Easter ever. Category:Easter stories Category:Holiday stories Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are married Category:PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity Category:Stories in the main Zootopia continuities Category:Stories containing characters from outside Disney Category:Stories containing outside Disney characters Category:Fanfics Category:Oneshots Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto's stories Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Stories